


What a Pretty Puppy

by TweedPeech



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Brat, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, College, Daddy Kink, Dom Kyoutani Kentarou, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Koganegawa Kanji is Baby, Kyoutani Kentarou is a Snoop Dog, Marking, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Overuse of Princess, Pastel Reader, Pet Names, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Riding, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweet Kyoutani Kentarou, Time Skips, Voyeurism, brat taming, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedPeech/pseuds/TweedPeech
Summary: Kyoutani Kentarou fears nothing and no one; except for maybe his petite, fairy-like girlfriend. Soft spoken and easily startled, he constantly worries for his own strength and aggression. After all, she is delicate and fragile, he would never forgive himself if he caused her harm. If only she wasn't too shy to ask him to ruin her...
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 290





	1. From Mad Dog to Snoop Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH: Kyoutani Kentarou's nose knows

This was hardly the first time Kyōtani had been in your dorm room. This was however, the first time he had been in there by himself. Your one class of the day was only an hour and a half; you promised that you would be back soon. Over time, he has become familiar with a handful of your stuffed animals’ names, your favorite being ‘Ears’, a cotton rabbit that he purchased himself when he caught you staring at it through a shop window. As plain as the dorm rooms were, you did your best to make it your own; pastel stationary on your desk, fuzzy decorative pillows, and baby pink comforters on display. It made Kyōtani’s heart seize up. 

‘ _How could someone be so unbearably cute?’_ He would think to himself, frequently left in awe that you gave him the time of day, let alone these past few months. Staring at the small display of Sanrio figures, he found himself reminiscing to your first meeting, a hint of a smile on his face;

_He had been preoccupied, as always. A small carton of karaage in one hand, a sizable book in the other. Seated several feet away from him was you, at a separate table in the university’s expansive library. A textbook held in your own hand while desperately trying to take notes, and failing oh so miserably. He was just too captivating. Tall, muscular, intimidating, mysterious. Your fingers twitched at the urge to stroke his dyed blonde hair; right along the twin black stripes that cut through it. Your gaze fell from his hair to his mouth. Watching him take another bite, the thought of his pearly white teeth latched onto your collarbone has your breath hitched. You’d give anything for his lips to soothe your bruises. But you can’t stop there, no you won’t stop there…_

_Tracing your eyes along the veins in his large, calloused hands, you are consumed by the vision of his long fingers intertwined firmly with your own dainty, shaky ones. You huff out a needy sigh, a touch louder than you had intended. Suddenly he stiffens, ears perking up in search. Against better judgement you gasp at his alertness, only to find yourself pinned to the spot, by a shrouded pair of honey brown eyes. Kyōtani hadn’t meant to scare you, really. Gently voicing his apology, the tension in your shoulders visibly softened._ _Your own apology for staring came out much more garbled, your tongue stumbling on itself, saying something along the lines of 'Handsome... p-pretty eyes.' Kyōtani couldn’t help but snort. Finally introducing himself, he invited you to sit with him to study._

Since then you found yourself gripping his pinky when crowds got to be overwhelming, or calling him when an upcoming project had your nerves spiraling. It made his chest swell with immense pride. Kyōtani had never really felt _wanted_ before, especially not for another person’s comfort. He wasn’t sure what you saw in him, or how you found his blunt words and harsh realism to be soothing, but he accepted it nonetheless; too thrilled by it to combat it. Emotional security was a foreign concept to him, still you held his heart in your tiny, unblemished hands with the delicacy of angels. He was content, to the unfamiliar onlooker and happy, to those who knew him. There was only one flaw he could consider, and he unfairly blamed himself for it. You were perhaps even, _too fragile_ in his aggressive grasp. He was **constantly** worried about you and your safety. Petite, soft spoken, and non confrontational, opposite him in every way to the naked, untrained eye. Every time he touched you, he would tremble, his own strength a mystery to even him sometimes. Your skin was so soft that it almost felt unreal, exceptionally so when your bottom lip was red, pouty and swollen after a heated kiss. Sex was not unbreached territory, though what the two of you had been doing barely scratched the surface. He was gentle in a way that would stun those who had seen him spike a volleyball. He always took his time working you up for him, slow and steady as to not harm you. Ever the gentleman, your pleasure was his priority; even when he came he would pull out, finishing in the condom where you could not see, and disposing of it quickly.

All in all, Kyōtani was proud of himself for demonstrating an incredible measure of self control. Every time your plush lips ghosted his jawline, fingertips teasing the skin of his thighs just under his gym shorts, he wanted nothing more than to _snap_. Though your presence in public was calming, something about you in private made him even more feral than usual. Maybe it was the innocent way that your doe eyes peered at him from under your thick lashes, your height difference evident. The way heavenly mewls spilled out of your lax mouth when his face was buried between your legs.Your featherlight touch, dancing along his waistband, toying with his belt buckle. The fact that such a demure, fairy of a girl, offered herself so freely and uninhibited, to Miyagi’s resident Mad Dog… Too many things to think about really, his cheeks flushing, his pants growing a little tighter.

He couldn’t help the twinge of shame creeping up his chest. You had only been gone ten minutes, but for Kyōtani it felt like an eternity. He swore his heartbeat had been replaced by the _tick-tocking_ of your wall clock; rhythmic, droning, and uncharacteristically loud against the dead silence of the room. Not wanting to defile the innocence of your stuffed animals by watching him jerk off, he instead reaches in his pocket, his phone presenting a distraction. Dialing quickly, he waited rather impatiently, for the faces of Tsukishima and Koganegawa to appear on his screen.

“Don’t tell me that you need to be bailed out of jail?” Tsukishima’s flat, condescending tone coming through. “Shut up Saltyshima!” Kyōtani growled, questioning why he bothered calling them in the first place. “Ignore him, Kyōken–“ Koganegawa started. “I really wish you all would stop calling me that.” Kyōtani rolled his eyes at Koganegawa’s childishness. Hearing the “cool” nickname once during a high school tournament was enough, leading Koganegawa’s default setting to use it every chance he could. Squinting his eyes, Tsukishima examines Kyōtani’s surroundings; pastel pink pennants, glow in the dark stick on stars, rolls upon rolls of colorful washi tape perched near him. “Where the fuck are you? HelloKitty world in Tama??” At this, Kentarō chuckled. “Nah I’m in my girlfriend’s dorm, though she may be holding HelloKitty hostage in here somewhere.”

“Well, I think it’s adorable!” Kogenegawa’s face formed a cutesy pucker with his words. “Your girlfriend really is the cutest Kyōken! It’s like I could fold her up and put her in my pocket!” Kyōtani made a sound of disgust. “Yeah well, she only fits in my pocket, so don’t get any ideas.”

“As much as I would looooove to listen to the two of you gush about some girl that I have **still yet to meet,”** Tsukishima stated pointedly, “I actually have to get ready for a date myself, I will be hanging up now. Kyōtani don’t corrupt Koganegawa anymore than I already have. Goodbyeeee!” Tsuki’s face vanished from the screen before either man could respond. “He seems cheerful! He actually said goodbye first instead of just hanging up!!” Koganegawa’s bubbly voice fills the empty space. Fiddling with a key ring between his fingers Kyōtani chuckles again, “Yeah he’s just hype he might actually get his dick wet for once.” Laughter sounds off, Koganegawa trying his hardest not to wheeze before the quiet settles in again. “Hey Kyōken?”

Kyōtani grunts a response. “Do you think I’ll get my own cute girlfriend like yours? Or at least a date like Tsukishima? I mean if guys as unfriendly as you two can get dates, I should be able to, right?” A smile breaks across Kyōtani’s face at his friend’s simplicity. “No doubt about it bro! Just gotta put yourself out there more, try not to shout too much in front of girls you like; I learned that the hard way.” There was indeed a reason that he began squatting in the university library. Finally finding an innocent (if slightly annoying) distraction, Kyōtani indulged Koganegawa’s gushing about his want for a girlfriend of his own.

After some time, the key ring that circled Kyōtani’s fingers slipped off the end of his pointer, and clattered to the floor with a series of dense _clinks_. Kneeling down at the edge of your bed to search for it, phone still in one hand, he discovers a large, duckling yellow box. It must have been near his feet this whole time. The top of the box is not secure, a shiny piece of metal poking out, the gleam catching his eye. “Hey Koganegawa, I’m gonna have to call you back.” Kyōtani hangs up after he’s certain ‘See ya later!’ echoed from his speaker.

Picking up the box and placing it on your bed gently, the lid slides the rest of the way off. Kyōtani chokes on air. The shiny piece of metal that glared at him moments before was the main piece to a gag with a large hole in the center, made to hold the wearer’s mouth wide open. Had it not been on a pink leather strap, Kyōtani would have questioned further if it even belonged to you. He knows it’s wrong to snoop, but imagining what an embarrassed, cute, blushy look would paint your face, spurs him on. Laying the gag on the blanket outside the box, he continues his search. An overwhelmingly noticeable vibrator steals his vision, but he is nearly twice as startled to find a small number of flowered and flared plugs, varying in size, organized next to a long knot of rope. It seemed never ending, each article more startling than the last, even finding a switchblade with a weighty black handle. But all of these toys were nothing to the crown jewel of his expedition. Pink-leathered, fuzzy and ribboned, lay a collar fit for his Princess, a long metal leash hooked to a small ring at its front. ‘ _She’s even cute when she’s filthy, somebody murder me…’_

Kyōtani could not speak. His jaw would not unclench, neither would his stomach. His earlier fantasies of you kneeling before him with those pretty eyes trained on his zipper, came crashing back. Red crawling up his cheeks, dusting his ears, his erection began to throb behind the confines of his jeans. So lost in his astonishment, he failed to hear the lock on the door release; his hour and a half was up. **_“KYŌ!!”_ **

The gasp you let out was inhuman, your horrified eyes drinking in the sight of your boyfriend gripping the leash and collar that you thought was well-hidden enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is self-indulgent as all fuck. I simp for Kyoutani, and I simp HARD.


	2. "Positive!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is outta the bag, and the dog off his leash; only something primal can ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drag me in the comments.

He doesn’t have any time to blink before you’re snatching the article from his hands with a ferocity he had yet seen from you. Tossing the items back into their box and closing the lid swiftly, you turn to him, appalled. “I didn’t mean to– it was– accident!” He can’t form a whole sentence, seeming to shrink under your indignant gaze. Had Tsukishima been here, he’d be gripping his sides, howling in laughter. Sighing deeply you decide that now is the perfect time to breach the subject that had been eating at you for weeks. He looks down at you, almost losing himself in your features. “Kenta, we need to talk.” Your personal name for him prefacing such a volatile sentence has his stomach turning. You move the box and gesture for him to sit in its place. “Kenta, you know that I love you. I’ve been so happy with you, you make me feel like glitter is exploding inside of me!” The smile on his face is unmatched, awed at the way you express yourself. “But, physically–“ you almost choke on the word, “You’re always so cautious and patient, which I love and appreciate so so much.” He grows a little big headed at the praise. “But, I’m into things a little more, _intense._ I wish you would be rougher once in a while. Like, _a lot_ rougher.” You avert your eyes, tears threatening to spill, waiting patiently for him to shun you; but he never did.

“Then why did you hide this from me?” Wringing your hands and pouting, he wants to melt on the spot. “I was afraid that you would think I was icky, or just, promiscuous I guess.” Taking one of your hands in his own, he sighs. “I could never see you as icky! I love you. The truth is, I’ve been afraid of hurting you. I always dial myself back when we have sex. I know I’m not everyone’s first choice for much of anything, even volleyball; but you always chose me. I don’t want to spoil that.”

Your heart is practically singing. “Oh Kenta, you sappy puppy!!” Launching yourself into his lap, planting a fat kiss on his cheek, he catches you with leisure, strong arms encasing you. “So you’re not mad at me for uh, snooping?” You pull back, nothing but humiliation on your face. “I’m not mad, I’m just a little, _ashamed_? I suppose that’s the word. It’s not particularly easy to mention these things in conversation. But now is as good a time as any to admit that I get turned on when you embarrass me.” Your face burned with warmth, and he couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed before. All this time, your shy faces and bashful responses had arousal bubbling just under the surface. “When you tease me, calling me a ‘crybaby’ and stuff.” The last statement is barely audible. Kyōtani just has to laugh. You struggled to speak up when ordering your own food, no wonder you were afraid to mention keeping a knife and rope under your bed. “Well Princess, I want you to know that you can tell me anything!” He leans in, breath tickling your ear, “Especially when it’s something as sexy as this.” A shudder tap dances through your spine, his voice independently awarding you with goose flesh. “Wait, wait, you think that it’s sexy?” You stare at him bewildered. “Everything you do is sexy, babygirl.” He continues to kiss along your jaw. “B-but, even the plugs? And the kn-knife?”

Suddenly he does something that you don’t expect, but would beg for again one thousand times over; introducing a menacing grip on your neck. “Did I fucking stutter?” He grounds out through clenched teeth, his fingertips squeezing just enough for your head to swim. Easing up his grasp, listening for your response, all you can do is moan, **loudly** . Subtly he laces his fingers into the hair near your scalp, and tugs a little. “Use your words, Princess.” Gulping audibly, you stare into those honey brown eyes that almost seemed to prey on you so many months ago; “No, Daddy. You didn’t.” The _D word_ slipped past your lips, almost on instinct. How else were you supposed to address him when he leered over you like that?

Hardly the answer that he had anticipated, the new use of this honorific caused a spasm in his pants. He groans before releasing you. “What a good girl for me.” He had unearthed your salacious side, and was more than happy to drown you in his own. “Kenta,” you start, “Can I t-tell you a dirty secret? I trust you more than anyone, even though it’s– it’s super embarrassing.” Turning from him, your cheeks flooded in pink. Kyōtani doesn’t know if his heart or his dick is more reactive to your words. “Of course, Princess. What do you want to share with me?” Taking a deep breath and standing from his lap, you approach your desk, opposite the bed. Shakily placing your hands on top of it, you tell him “One of the plugs is missing from the box.” the confession much easier with your back to him. You bend over slightly, knees trembling in anticipation. Kyōtani feels his untamed heart clawing at his ribcage, _‘There’s no way. Not while she was in class?’_ Approaching your backside, he lifts up your skirt warily, unsure how many surprises he can handle at once. His dick practically screams at him when he finds nothing but your bare ass, clenched around a shiny glass butt plug underneath your clothes. The sound he makes is somewhere between a moan and a growl but you can’t quite place it. Wrapping an arm around you, he hunches over to attack your shoulders with kisses. “Who knew that my Princess is so naughty?” Teeth grazing the shell of your ear. “You had that in during class, with nothing underneath?” He kisses the top of your head and waits for an answer. You sigh contentedly, until a hefty slap sounds in the room. Soon an angry, hand-shaped welt will form on your ass. The squeak you emit at the impact is undeniably sinful, it makes his ears twitch, his cock jump once more. “Come on, Princess. **Use. Your. Words.** And that’s the last time I’m going to say it.” His voice laced in authority, calloused fingers kneading at the flesh of your thighs, makes forming an answer more difficult than need be.

“Yes, Sir! It gets me off! Wearing a skirt, plug and no panties, thinking of you bending me over and showing all my classmates that I belong to you!!” You hadn’t meant to shout, or to share quite so much, but the skill of his hands made your head light and your tongue loose. “Good girl.” He purrs out. It sets your skin aflame. Kyotani had never heard you say something so dirty, not even during sex; he was perfectly happy with the sweet, wordless gasps that you normally produced. But something about this was _delicious_ . Feeling emboldened by his enthusiasm, you turn your body in his lax hold and sink to your knees before him, ready to worship all that he is, all that he has to offer. Though it was a sight he had seen countless times before, the view was different now. The innocent dewiness of your eyes was glinting with mischief, yearning. Drawing the conclusion that it was always there (he just wasn’t looking hard enough) he watches you predatorily. Undoing his belt, you tug it from its loops slowly; the testing of his resolve is too enticing to ignore. Next, his stubborn button. It comes free with a _pop_ , after some vigor. Keeping your eyes on his, you take the zipper in your teeth and pull. The show alone is enough to make him sway. “Fuck Princess, don’t tease…”

Giggling as your fingers tuck underneath his waistband, he catches the moment your face turns deviant and he’s wholly unprepared for what follows. “If you don’t like what I’m _giving_ ,” you tug his jeans and boxers down just before his knees, his erection alive, well and very much in your face. “Then just take what you _want_.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, for a moment he sees nothing, and tries not to hear either. He only feels your soft hand wrapped around his dick and your elusive tongue peppering him in kitten licks. He grips your desk behind you, worried of what would happen if he let matter win over mind. Seeing the strained look on his face, you tug at his shirt, neediness evident. “ _Kenta!_ ” You whine. He opens his eyes to look down at you, and what a vision you are. Batting your thick eyelashes, putting on your best pout, you huff “Come on Kentarō, where’s the feral _Kyōken_ that I've heard sooo many rumors about?” Needless to say, you smashed a nerve.

A wild growl rumbling deep in his chest, he lifts you effortlessly and tosses you onto your bed, a yelp leaving your body. You had never called him that name before, not even as a joke. He tolerated it at best, when his friends used it. But hearing it come from your lips, the intent behind the request so lewd, so desperate, and so impossibly _filthy_ , something in him severs. Sitting up from being ragdolled across the room, you watch his movements, chest heaving. 

He stands there momentarily, a touch of regret within him. Had he been too rough with you? Gripped you too harshly? What if you were bruised?? 

These intrusive thoughts scurried away at you repeating his unfortunate nickname, this time even more breathless. “ _Kyōken, please.”_ His wild eyes consumed you, shirt half untucked, thighs quivering, lips red and puffy, drool leaking off your chin in wanton. His cock throbbed angrily, but still he was hesitant. Cautiously you crawl to the edge of your bed, the display revving him up further. No matter how rough you wanted it, you were still a naïve, helpless fawn in his eyes, freely offering yourself to be slaughtered. What you do next, is the death of him.

  
Rolling onto your back and spreading your legs, you let your head dangle off the bed. Mouth wide, and your tongue hanging out lazily; practically inviting him. Looking at him upside down and dazed with arousal, a hand sneaks underneath your skirt to toy with your clit. “I love it when you handle me like that. Nothing would thrill me more than submitting completely to you. _Please, I will beg all you like.”_

Kyōtani stalks over to you slowly, his tall stature even taller from your unconventional angle. He reaches down to stroke your cheek gently, “Are you absolutely sure, Princess?” Without skipping a beat you answer, **“Positive!”** and in a single word, it’s the most confident he has ever heard you.


	3. Work for It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want it, you have to earn it.

Your consent is his only concern. Your pleasure is his number one priority. Affirming your desires so boldly and surely stirred something in him beyond sexual gratification. It made him a little proud to think that you were gaining assuredness. Finally he spoke, “If you behave, I’ll reward you. Promise to be good?” You nod best you can, “Yes, Sir. I promise.” Crouching down quickly, he pecks your forehead. He looks into your eyes, relishing the way they light up, for him alone. “Any last requests before I entirely lose my patience and my mind?” The question is serious, thinking of your needs as always. You tilt your head a bit, becoming a little dizzy in this position. Removing the hand working determinedly between your legs, you weave your fingers between his. “I just want you to let your instincts take over, if I want you to stop at any time, I will make it known. Can you trust me with that?” He grunts in agreement, kissing your knuckles. “And, well,” you’re unsure how to phrase your next plea. “I’ve heard what a foul mouth you have when you play.” He blushes a little in shame, knowing that you hardly swear at all if you can help it. “As much as I adore being your Princess, I can be your sloppy cum dump too.” He groans. Turned on and understanding exactly what you mean, he enjoys every new thing he is learning about his deceptively angelic girlfriend. 

“Oh babygirl…” he stands once more, working his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, his t-shirt following shortly after. You’re practically gushing at the sight. The taut muscles of his abdomen are something to behold, almost glowing in the afternoon light that pooled from the window. Whatever force urged you to lay your fingers on him, anywhere you can, was foolish. Your actions are halted when he grabs your wrist with an incredible force, sucking his teeth condescendingly. “You promised to be a good girl for me, but you’re already acting like a needy, greedy, little, slut!” He punctuates this by spitting right onto your weeping cunt, spreading it around with his other hand (bless him being ambidextrous). You squirm under his touch, his unsavory words panging at your core. When he feels that you’re soaked enough, he grips your hair once more. You mewl when he takes away the pleasure that the rough pads of his fingers gave you.

“Don’t whine!” He snaps, “You were begging for this a second ago. Now be a good  _ onahole _ , and take my fucking cock!” Your clit throbs at the degrading name, your mouth falling open immediately. Slipping past your lips, Kyōtani moans at the contact. Eagerly laving your tongue over the head of his cock, you silently beg him to go deeper. You gag when he meets your uvula, a primal sound escaping him, even if it is mixed in guilt. The noise only ignites you. Gripping his firm ass as tightly as your little fingers let you, you pull him closer, cock sinking into your throat, his balls kissing your nose. Kyōtani’s legs stutter, his thighs flexing crudely. You had never taken all of him so deeply before. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel incredible. Though, “ **_Fuck!”_ ** seems to be all that he can say; stars dotting his vision. Your eyelids shoot open, tears spilling out; you slap his thigh harshly twice. His eyes widen in horror, immediately pulling out. Gasping and choking, you cough up spit on your own face, trying quickly to catch your breath. “Are you okay, Princess? Did I go too far?? I’m so—“

_ “Do that again!” _ His jaw clenches at your current state. Your mascara is streaking your cheeks and temples, face covered in tears and spit; long gooey strings connecting his hardened cock to your still gaping mouth. He had never seen you look such a mess, and he wanted to see it every time again after. Wasting not a heartbeat, he slides his length back into your mouth, hissing at its warmth. “What a talented, little cocksleeve you are! You’re taking me so well.” You moan around his dick at the praise and he watches your clit pulsate from his view looming over you. He was absolutely fascinated that someone as sensitive, and polite as you, got off on being called such awful things; it made his toes curl. Slapping his thigh again, he releases his dick from the constricting trap that was your throat. “How ya holdin up, Princess?” A smile expands on your lips at his uncharacteristically passive concern. “Please, Kenta, I want you to fuck me!” It’s short, simple to the point, and it makes his dick flex in concurrence. A sadistic grin cracks across his face, and you tremble in anticipation.

He hooks his hands under your arms and lifts you with ease, seating you face to face, your legs separated by his own muscular one. You suddenly feel dizzy at being set upright, shutting your eyes and gripping his solid shoulders for some purchase. He hisses at the feeling of your nails digging in. Unable to help yourself, you kiss him deeply. When he returns it with just as much fervor, your hips act of their own accord, grinding against his leg, your arousal soaking it underneath you. You moan at friction in a way Kyōtani would later describe to you as  _ pornographic _ . Groping your ass he encourages you to continue. “That’s right Angel face. You want my cock to split you open, you’re gonna have to earn your own orgasm.” Your hold on his shoulders falters and tightens again, leaving violent red marks in its wake. Desperate for relief, and driven by the sheer  _ humiliation  _ of it all, you set yourself to work vigorously rubbing your clit against his toned thigh. The display drives him berserk. He bites down on your neck, sucking the flesh until it bruises, making you jump and cry out his name. “Fuck you look so needy, it’s so fucking hot.” He can’t stop his inner thoughts from pouring out intermittently. He runs his tongue over the livid purple mark that is forming, and the contrast is divine. “Only need you to make me cum, Kenta. Only want you.” His ego laps up your desperation like a thirsty canine. Praise after praise voiced by each of you. Your neck is spattered with indentations resembling his teeth, your chest littered in hickeys when finally, your orgasm erupts. Your fingernails rake down his large back so rabidly, he knows he will feel it at practice. Shuddering under his hold, your lower body goes limp, your grasp on his torso seizing up. 

He kisses the top of your head affectionately. “What a good girl you’ve been for me. You deserve a reward, Princess; if you want to accept it.” Even basking in lust, he can see how spent you are, giving you the option to call it quits now. He’s a grown man, he can orgasm on his own time. “Yes, please.”

Your voice is barely a whisper, had your head not been resting at his collarbone, he may not have heard it at all. He kisses your temple, gently flipping you both over, laying you on your bed carefully. Reaching in his pants pocket, for his stash of condoms, he tears one open, and makes sure it is on correctly. You’re grateful for his precautions, taking the lull to catch a breather;  _ perhaps you will bring up the prospect of going raw in the future _ .

Kyōtani’s weight shifts the bed as he crawls over you. “Wait!” You put a hand to his chest and he freezes. Sitting up you turn on your hands and knees, pressing your modest chest into the mattress. Reaching behind you, spreading your holes for display. The plug seems to stare at him in the light. “I want you to ruin me, Kenta.” Leaning down behind you, his tongue attacks your pussy with vigor. You bite your pillow, still over sensitive from such a powerful orgasm. He slurps, licks, and sucks every bit that he can reach. Kentarō doesn’t stop until a small puddle forms beneath you, his chin positively glistening. He finishes his oral endeavor by spitting on your cunt once more, rubbing it in with his cock. “Brace yourself, Princess; this is gonna be rough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly started writing this for my own personal greed, but if more is wanted please do make me aware.


	4. Bleary, Teary and Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinded by lust, high off an orgasm.

The stretch is glorious. Between his weighty cock and the flared plug, the friction was indescribable. Entering you slowly out of habit, he shudders when you project a guttural moan. Then, much like his serve, Kyōtani’s body snaps forward abruptly. Burying himself to the hilt in your willing cunt, you scream his name.

Never in his life was there a more intoxicating sound. His name on your lips, the squelch of your pussy being intruded so suddenly. It’s enough to blur his vision. To say you felt full was an understatement. Seeking friction, you warily try to roll your hips but Kyōtani’s strong hands keep you steadfast. “Be patient!” His fingertips stroke the globe of your ass before heavily dropping a rough palm against it. The way your pussy clenches at the impact is divine. His touch softens, traveling under your sweater to tap at the vertebrae of your spine; he swears he can feel each one quiver. “So good for me, Princess, waiting so compliantly.” You keen at the belaud, toes curling up near his hips.

Snatching a fistful of hair, he yanks your torso up against him, broad chest and long arms swallowing your teeny frame. You know that your legs will be briefly out of commission from the way he tears into you. The dense  _ clap _ of his hips against your ass fills the room and all you can do is worship him. “Yes please, Kenta! Don’t stop, you feel so good!!” Your encouragement sends desire coursing through him, the fingertips on his right hand parting your lips. Sucking them in eagerly, you give all you have to please him. He groans, his opposite hand snaking up your belly and coming to rest on your chest; soft and warm. He squeezes the flesh in his palm, and you hum contentedly, smiling around his digits sloppily. Taking them out with a slurp, he reaches down to tease your clit between the soaking appendages. He thrives on the way you push your hips back against him, your cervix brushing his cockhead, he throbs inside of you.

“Kentarō I’m going to cum!” Swiftly he flips you over to your back; he wants to watch your expression. The hand that was on your chest finding new purchase around your throat. “Cum for me then, slut!” He grinds his hips to yours, the pressure on your clit making your thighs jerk, gaze locked to his. The look on his face so primal, driven, and unbelievably sexy. The very same face he makes when one of his spikes lands for the kill, is what brings your orgasm crashing down. Feeling your pussy clamp urgently, he tightens his hold on your neck just a bit, blinded by his lust, consumed

by his desire to satisfy you. Your eyes rolling back, his name falling off your tongue a final time, is a privilege that he will never tire of

Letting go of your neck, his thrusts pick up. Growing erratic and sloppy, his own end approaching quickly. “I’m almost there, Princess. Fuck, you’re so wet!” His senses are going haywire; you feel too soft, sound too sweet.

“Cum on my face Kenta, please!!” The depraved request pushes him over. Pulling out of your battered cunt, he snatches the condom off with his right hand and strokes himself to completion with his left. You close your eyes, mouth wide, wanton, hands resting on his thighs. He cums in viscous spurts across your nose, cheeks, and tongue, the warmth drawing a smile from you.

  
Collapsing at your side, he stares at the ceiling quietly. After a silent moment, you excuse yourself to use the bathroom. Eyes trained on the hickeys blemishing your skin, Kyōtani’s stomach is in knots. The marks looked violent, like someone had tried to mug you. The way you hobbled across the room was pathetic and weak, wincing when you removed your wrinkled skirt before grabbing a toiletry caddy. Gaze scanning over your asscheek, he paused on the red, swollen handprint embedded in the skin. The high of his orgasm waning, he suddenly was addled with resent. His chest felt tight, his ears unbelievably warm; and for the first time, in a long time, Kyōtani _ ‘Mad Dog’ _ Kentarō cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one but boy did it hurt.


	5. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ease his troubled mind. Soothe his aching soul.

Kyōtani was devastated. _ ‘I really am a Mad Dog.’  _ His fists kept clenching and unclenching, clenching and unclenching. You return from the bathroom, with water in hand. Finally changed and your face now free of the day’s wares, refreshed is the only way to feel. Your features are quickly replaced with shock upon seeing your boyfriend in an emotional nosedive; the scene unfamiliar. Rushing to his side, you throw your arms around him; his face glued to the crook of your neck. Hot tears stain your collarbones, his rough voice spewing apology after apology.

“I hurt you.” it came out as a high whine, nuzzling himself deeper against you. “I hurt you, and I  _ liked  _ it.” The shame in his voice does not go unheard. You drive your nails through his hair delicately, the action soothing him enough to stop sniffling. Cooing gratitudes into his ear, you kiss his temple. “You didn’t hurt me Kenta, what you did for me was incredible.” Taking his face in your tiny hands, you forced your eyes to meet. “Kyōtani Kentarō,” trying your damnedest to sound firm, “I trust you with my life, I know in my heart that you would never hurt me.” His lip is quivering, his cheeks red with strain. “I could not be happier, I didn’t think I could feel closer to you, and here I am. You accepted a hidden part of me, and I’ve never felt safer than with you.” His face softens, taking a deep breath. “You are not a monster,” you continue, “You are a man who would do anything to please the woman he loves.” He doesn’t mean to smile, but he just can’t fight it. Wiping his tears with your thumbs, you hold him in place for a kiss. It is tender, intimate, and full of assurance; just the sort of love that he needs. 

“Here, drink some water.” You hand over the bottle, the athlete in him never refusing hydration. Kyōtani’s breathing evens out, but his mind is in high gear. The last person he had been so vulnerable for, shamed him terribly. He was an aggressor, what kind of soft feelings could he have? But you knew. You saw all of him, and never looked away in fear. He watched silently as you folded his clothes away and dug out some others he had stowed his last visit. You were merry in your work, tidying with a happy hum on your lips. The sight eases him a great deal. “Kentarō?” You draw him out of his mind, “Would you like to wash up before we go to Lawson or after we come back?” He blinks, only just realizing how hungry he is. “I would like to eat.” He says quietly, taking the change of clothes. You see his hands are shaky as he dresses, taking hold of one when he finishes. “I love you Kentarō. You’re so good to me, and I want to thank you.” Popping onto your toes, you kiss his cheek quickly, a smile forming on his face. “This time it is my treat! No take backs!” Diligently mannerful, Kyōtani insisted on paying for nearly everything; especially meals. But tonight you wanted him to relax, you had your fun, and now he needs care. Feeling much more at ease, Kyōtani’s shoulders drop, his grip on your hand tightens. “Thank you.” is all he says, the thought of chicken already making him salivate.

The walk there isn’t short, but it’s lovely when you’re side by side. The evening air cooling his face, Kyōtani felt that now was the time for inquiries. “So uh,” he’s unsure if it is weird to ask, “what did  _ you _ like about it?” You sigh dreamily. “Seeing you throw caution to the wind.” He blushes deeply. “I just don’t want you to be afraid of me.” Your snort “I could never be afraid of you, Kenta. You’re my lil puppy dog.” You pinch his cheek and he squirms. “I want to know what you enjoyed. What makes my dom feel good?” You ask him pointedly. Scratching the back of his head, he bashfully says “The way you scream my name and beg for me.” It sounds even dirtier now, said out loud. A giggle leaves you, carried by the chilly air. “I like that a lot too!” Your grip on his hand loosens as you push the door to Lawson’s open. Stepping inside he sighs deeply, the warmth inviting. Skipping around towards the fried chicken containers, you deliberate how many to buy. Deciding that three was enough, you retrieve them from their station and trot toward the counter. Kyōtani is just off in another aisle, eyeballing sappy greeting cards.

The cashier stares down at you, “That’ll be ¥650.” their voice a little curt. You hand them the money and accept the chicken with a thanks. Calling for your boyfriend to exit the store, you offer the food and your hand. He takes both with vigor.

The walk back is quiet, save for Kyōtani’s crunching. He does not speak until two cartons are finished. “Angelface?” “Hmm?” You turn to him, chicken crumbs dusting your lips. “Next time, can we try the collar?” Brows furrowed, you consider this. “Next time?” He nods, mouth suddenly dry. “I honestly really enjoyed letting go like that. I was feeling awful about it, but you took the time to take care of me, Princess. Thank you.” He kisses your cheek, squeezing your hand for assurance. The warmth blooming in your chest is unmatched. “Of course, Kenta! You deserve to be taken care of after that.” A wide grin spreads across his features. “Let’s go back to your room, yeah? I wanna sleep in your bed tonight.” The thought of drifting to slumber with you in his arms (and at least two stuffed animals in yours) relieving him of his worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Reminder: Aftercare is essential and Doms need it too <3


	6. Putting the 'Pet' in 'Petulant'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did the thing; they said the title!

It had been several weeks since your hardcore scene. Both of you agreed to fill the space of intimacy with activities of a softer variety; cuddling, watching films, and newly, supporting him at volleyball practice.

Watching him play was a phenomenon, his strength appearing superhuman to you. Kyōtani Kentarō is a force to be reckoned with; speed, tenacity and raw power. It was hard to believe that he was real, harder to believe that he was all yours. Keeping your eyes on him as he serves, you hold your breath at his leap, his thighs flexing gorgeously. When his palm meets the ball you can see it ripple under his touch, swearing you feel a gust of wind as it sails over the net, slamming down onto the wooden court with a loud _SMACK!_ His teammates cheer loudly, his serves having grown more threatening, more precise. Tsukishima only rolls his eyes at their excitement; hardly ever impressed. Your legs tense at the display before you. How on earth did you ever earn the attention of such an extraordinary man?

Kyōtani looks at you seated in the stands amongst a few others and smiles, having a fan was still new for him, but he loved it regardless. Their coach calls it quits for the day, everyone stretching and catching their breath. You come down from your seat, a bounce in your step, to meet Kyōtani. “Are you ready to go?” You extend your hand from the depths of your large sweater and he takes it, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Shouting over his shoulder at the team. “They’re so cute!” You can hear Koganegawa as you exit the gym. “No one asked!” Tsukishima retorts, flavorless.

  
  


Back in his room, you wait for Kyōtani to finish his shower, wanting to separate himself from the grime of practice. Unknown to him, you are waiting on your knees. The collar you had stowed in your bag is held between your teeth, matching leash on the floor before you. Hearing the knob turn you try your best to look sexy as possible, though you’re unsure if you’ve quite captured the idea. His eyes widen at the sight, and you can see his cock jump a little behind the concealment of his towel. Smirking, he closes the door behind him. “And what do we have here?” His tone is playful, the lust in it plain. You crawl tentatively in his direction, dropping the collar at his feet. You look up at him for guidance, the gesture makes him feel important. “Get on my bed, Princess.” Obediently you turn to make the trip, your sweater hiking up to reveal your bare ass and holes; it makes his heart rabid. Sitting on his bed, you wait for further direction. 

Crouching down to pick up the collar and leash, he holds them lightly, already imagining what pretty sounds you’re going to make for him. He stands in front of you, aimlessly stroking your hair. “Such a good pet for me. Waiting for your Master so patiently.” You shiver under his gaze. Having discussed the changing nature of your sex life, you suggested implementing the use of ‘Master’ when you are collared. The idea fired him up, his ego inflating greatly at the honorific.

Holding your chin between his fingers, he tilts your head up to look at him. Retaining eye contact, the collar is clasped around your neck, its soft material feeling like a dream. He leans in to kiss you deeply, pouring his love into your lips. You hear a _click_ and find yourself abruptly yanked to the floor on your hands and knees. Kyōtani looms over you, leash in his iron grip, “What a pretty puppy I have!” He coos to you sweetly. You whine at his feet, already feeling your pussy react to his words. Snatching off his towel, his dick stands rigid. He tugs your leash forward a bit, an independent syllable leaving him, “Suck.” It is not a request. But you’re feeling pixieish tonight.

Extending yourself forward, you bestrew his cock in small kisses, careful that your tongue doesn’t touch him. You stare up at him, wide eyed and lamb-like, pleading for him to devour you. The sight is so sweet it almost makes him merciful. Almost.

“Pets that misbehave don’t get rewarded,” Your jaw hangs open at his words, “I. Said. **Suck!** ” Yanking the leash and thrusting his hips forward, your throat envelops his dick. He belts out a satisfied groan, abs flexing in pleasure. You gag harshly, sticking your tongue out far as you can to make space for his lengthy dick. He holds you there for a while, watching savagely as drool runs down your own chin and chest, eyes crossed in distress. Seeing your cheeks begin to bloat a little he pulls out, vanity ballooning over your aggressive coughs. Kyōtani repeats this motion quite a few times, basking in the newfound leverage that the leash awards him. Turning to lead you around he is less than amused with your petulance. Stubbornly planting your weight on the floor, the leash goes taut as he pulls half-heartedly, encouraging you to move forward. Still, you do not budge, and his patience wears thin.

Exhaling from his nose, he wraps the chain thrice in his hands slowly, his strength tugging your small frame toward him with each turn of his wrist. He pulls until you are practically nose to nose with him, toes barely meeting the floor beneath you. “If you’re going to act like bratty fucking cockwhore, then you’re going to get treated like one!” Grabbing around your waist he carries you over to the bed. Once Kyōtani is seated, he lays your stomach across his lap, your arms out of view behind his back, legs parted by one of his own.

“You’re going to count for me, Brat. I think ten is acceptable, hmm?” He ghosts his fingers across the curve of your ass, causing you to shiver. His grip around your middle tightens menacingly, “But if I see you trying to get off, you will not be touched for the rest of the night, my cum will be wasted on a tissue, and we don’t want that now do we?” He punctuates the question with a quick and weighty slap, causing you to jolt forward. **“ONE!”** The surprise jars the number from you. “Ooo, what a good girl! Color me impressed, you do pay attention. You may be more than a dumb slut after all!” Your pussy aches at his taunting, locking your knees to avoid gyrating against him. He spanks you again. “Two!” It comes out as a moan, all your willpower dedicated to ignoring the growing need between your legs. Another slap. “Three!” You withstand it long enough until he reaches seven, he pauses, running his touch lightly over the emerging welts, admiring them. You find yourself melting under his touch, but before you can go limp against him, your ass jumps at the next loud smack. “SEVEN!”, it comes out warped, Kyōtani adding eight and nine in quick succession after.

Your mind is mush, his touch, and the sweet, impending release of the tenth blow the only tangible things to you. Struck by sadistic inspiration, Kyōtani runs his first finger along your cunt. “My, my, my,” he licks his lips, “You’re soaking wet, Brat. I think you enjoy this punishment too much.” Your bottom lip quivers, waiting for his next move. He suddenly plunges both his middle and pointer into you, the unceremonious stretch sends pleasure licking up your spine. He begins to finger you vigorously, relishing in the way that you moan for him but still keep your hips steady obediently. Deliberately the calloused pads of his digits stroke that spot inside of you and you cannot stop your legs from jerking against him, seeking contact where you need it most. Kyōtani brusquely removes his fingers to deliver an earth shattering spike to your ass. **_“TEN!!”_ **

It comes out as a wail, tears staining your cheeks. You know that sitting will be troublesome for at least a day. Kyōtani leans over to kiss the angry, hand-shaped marks. “Such a good pet for me.” he murmurs in between kisses. The contact stings, but the affection puts you at ease, humming pleasantly. “You took your punishment like a champ, Princess, I’m proud of you!” The praise makes you squirm, your cunt forlorn at being ignored. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll get what you deserve, your Master is gonna take real good care of you.” He lays you on your back and spreads your legs generously. The exhibit before him is enrapturing; your throbbing clit, pussy pink, inviting and glistening with arousal in the light. He doesn’t think he will ever understand how someone could be so _mouthwatering_ , and he doesn’t bother to try. Instead he spreads your lips apart with his thumbs, and starts to suck on your clit with fervor. Your hips buck violently against him, he shifts his grip to your thighs, holding you pious. Dragging his tongue flat along the front of your folds, he takes it upon himself to make a meal out of you.

Kyōtani would stay there forever, had you asked. He would watch you fall apart on his tongue, over and over until the world ceased to move; but he is a greedy man, with an even greedier cock. Positioning himself on his knees above you, he seeks a condom in the drawer behind him. Donning the latex hastily, you hardly have time to think before he sinks his cock all the way inside of you. In one fell swoop you are stretched around him, mouth falling open with a silent scream. Eye to eye with you, Kyōtani takes the opportunity to gather a hefty glob of saliva on his tongue and spit aggressively onto yours. “Hold it.” He demands, and you do so without protest. Eyes transfixed on your outstretched tongue, he takes an agonizingly slow pace in fucking you. Feeling his cock drag against your inner walls at such a harrowing tempo causes your eyes to roll and your toes to curl. Finally he instructs, “Swallow.” Your tongue feels foreign retracting back into your mouth. Watching you follow through on the order elicits a groan from him. “Fuck yes! You’re such a filthy fuckin bitch for me!” Bypassing the leash completely to curl a fist around your collar, Kyōtani lifts your face to his, trapping your lips in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. He pins you down by his weight, leaving no choice but to accept the brutal pistoning that he delivers to you.

Your knees dig into his sides, ankles hooked behind him. The sensation of you clawing his back to shreds draws a deep moan from his chest, the noise making you salivate. Firmly you grab the wrist of his hand holding tight to the restraint, but faster than blinking, he flips the two of you over so your small body now sits atop him. Kyōtani stops, holding your hips firm to keep you from moving. You quiver under his touch; his cock throbbing inside you, daring you to test it. He looks up at you, pure awe and devotion painting his face. 

Leaning over slowly you trace your fingertips along his jawline, kissing him sweetly, tenderly. He accepts it fully, his dominant persona faltering just a little. Skillfully, you roll your hips against him, and he bites your lip in response. Spurred on by the distinct taste of iron in your mouth, you plant your feet flat by his hips, and ride him with reckless abandon.

The lewd squelch of your pussy swallowing him whole is music to his ears. His hands find your ass, gripping the plush flesh, encouraging you to continue. Kyōtani can’t take the sight above him. His tiny fairy, his delicate Princess, lasciviously working herself towards her orgasm on his dick. It makes his heart swell.

Your legs are growing tired, he can tell; but there is a primal determination written in the way you stare down at him, that bars him from assisting you. _Closer_ . The head of his cock greeting your cervix with every drop of your hips. _Deeper_. Without thinking, your own thin fingers snake around his neck and grip tightly, searching for stability against your fast approaching release.

Kyōtani doesn’t expect himself to moan, but the thrill of you so unhinged and unashamed in your pleasure sends a jolt racing through his spine. “Kenta,” your movements stutter, “cumming!” You lift your hips a few more times before sinking down totally. “Fuuuck!” His tone is husky, your ministrations having driven him the direction of his own orgasm. He wraps an arm tightly around your middle before drilling into your still spasming cunt, chasing his own finish. You whine quietly, but contentedly as he uses you. Romantic praises spill from his lips, a stark contrast to his balls slapping your ass. “You feel so good, Princess. So fucking beautiful, and all mine.” You squeal in agreement. “All yours. So good, Kenta, your cock breaks me so good.”

Something about your words sends him hurtling into his pleasure, but he is too high on the feeling to care what it is. He stills against you, cock deep in your cunt, shooting thick globs of cum into the condom. He grunts when his balls are empty, panting as he gathers himself again.

  
Your face is buried in his neck, his strong arms keeping you steady atop him, anchoring you. Rolling yourself off him gently, you hiss as your legs finally uncurl, and his cock leaves your pussy gaping with a loud, wet pop. Your body shakes, the sensitivity of your marks catching up with you. Tying the condom and tossing it as always, Kyōtani watches you breathe deeply with your eyes closed. Kneeling by your side, he swiftly undoes the collar and touches the indents softly. “Are you hurt, Princess? Was I too rough with the leash?” Too spent to answer him verbally, you shake your head _‘No.’_ and extend your arms to him; desperate to be held. Kyōtani could not hesitate to oblige you, laying down, he pulls you to his chest. “Do you need anything, Princess? Water? Want me to clean you up?” You shake your head again, answering in shortened sentences. “Too sore. Stay here. Clean later.” He chuckles behind your sleepy tone. Closing his eyes, he lets the weight of you in his arms, and the texture of your curls against his chin, lull his tired body to sleep right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms delayed this chapter heavily. As mentioned before this is self indulgent; I am a mixed black gal, so reader got some thick curls.


	7. Aye Aye As It Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least, that’s how I’m told that one addresses a Captain? Or two??

“He’s going to be so _thrilled_ to see us!” The chipper tone of Oikawa Tōru travels across the campus lightly. “Yeah right, I wouldn’t get my hopes up on that one.” Shaking his head chuckling, Iwaizumi can’t believe his best friend’s obliviousness (for lack of a better word). Throwing an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pulling him in closely, Oikawa laughs as they walk. “Don’t be such a downer, Iwa! He hasn’t seen us in two years, he’s gonna be a least a little excited!” Oikawa Tōru and Iwaizumi Hajime were on a covert mission; pay a surprise visit to Kyōtani Kentarō. It was with the insistence of Oikawa, that Iwaizumi pitched in to help. 

_“You know he likes you the best, you gotta come along!” Oikawa was begging at this point, driving Iwaizumi up a wall. “OKAY! OKAY!! I’LL GO WITH YOU!! JUST SHUT UP!!!” Oikawa’s face beams, “I knew I could count on you Iwa!” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Yeah yeah yeah, but if he gets rabid I’m not checking him for you; we’re not his captains anymore.” He said pointedly. “Maybe nooooot, BUT, we are still his friends!!” Ever the ray of sunshine, Oikawa’s mood is only elevated by Iwaizumi’s [reluctant] agreement._

The pair strolled aimlessly around campus until they happened on the massive gymnasium. The sound of volleyballs slapping the polished wooden court makes Oikawa grin deviously. “Ready, Iwa?” He turns to his companion, stimulated. “Don’t make it weird Shittykawa, we’re just seeing a friend.” Iwaizumi bypasses him to open the heavy gym doors with a loud _click and thunk_. Upon entering, they both scan around for their bumblebee blond friend. Oikawa’s gaze lands on the back of Kyōtani’s head, up near the net. “Found him.” He informs Iwaizumi, but before he can cross the gym fully, a small chorus of squeals erupt from the stands.

_“OH MY GOSH!”_

_“THERE HE IS!!”_

_“NO WAY—“_

_“AT SENDAI??”_

_“_ **_THE_ ** _OIKAWA TŌRU??”_

As commonly as ever, Oikawa finds himself swarmed by a group of fan girls, all scrambling to be closer to him than one another. Iwaizumi can only roll his eyes, Kyōtani prays that his ears deceive him.

“Now, now, ladies, I will be with you all in a moment, but I am here on special business.” He smiles at them sweetly before shouting across the gym, **“MAD DOG!!”** Kyōtani’s eyes snap in the direction of Oikawa’s voice, both annoyed and relieved at the presence of his old teammates. He turns his attention back to the net. Over the years, Kyōtani grew to see the Aobajohsai team as a sort of a surrogate family. Brothers when he needed to vent, mentors when he needed guidance; Iwaizumi Hajime was in fact who told an unsure Kyōtani to pursue you. The gym door opens again, and you enter as if on queue, having told Kentarō you would return to meet him after practice. Immediately Oikawa’s intense stare is upon you, eating up your high socks, and skirt whose length toes the line of modest and provocative. Oikawa’s elbow nudges Iwaizumi, drawing his attention to you as well. Iwa whistles under his breath, taking particular interest in your petite stature and plush, glossed lips. “Damn!” he says aimlessly, Oikawa nodding in agreement, his group of fangirls on the back burner, having returned to the bleachers.

It is Oikawa who approaches you first. “Well hello there. Might I say that you are the most radiant star I have ever seen?” He cranes over you, and you feel your face get hot. “Oh th-thank you very kindly, mister—“ “Oikawa! But if you follow professional volleyball, then I’m sure you knew that!” Your eyes widen, ears perking up in familiarity as Iwaizumi breaches the two of you.

“Oikawa? Oikawa Tōru??” A grin spreads across his face, “The one and only! If you’d like to get to know me clos–“ “So you must be Iwaizumi Hajime!!” You bounce on your toes in joy before deciding to bow generously, out of respect. “You two are incredible players! Kenta has told me much about you!!” Confusion dresses Iwa’s face at the notion you know them both by name. “Kenta–?” Oikawa tries to form a question but is abruptly cut off by a low, heady growl.

“Kenta!” You bound over to him, a dazzling smile of excitement on your face. Taking his hand you share the news, “Your old teammates that you told me about are here! The really really strong one?? Iwaizumi!” You flex your biceps dramatically to emphasize your point “and the captain with the silly hair!!” Iwa doesn’t try to hold in his cackling. Oikawa’s face a little red hearing that you were told his hair is silly.

Shaking the bashfulness off, Oikawa finally greets Kyōtani directly. “Surprise, Mad Dog!! Iwaizumi and I decided to come see how you’re adjusting to joining a new team again.” Scoffing Iwaizumi clarifies “He decided to come see you, I got roped into it.” Kyōtani nods knowingly, before turning his attention to you, fixing the hair bow tilting crooked in the dense curls. Oikawa watches this delicate action, analyzing it closely. “Well, well, well,” he tuts at Kyōtani, “Looks like our Mad Dog finally found a Master to muzzle him!!” Kenta grits his teeth, a vein pulsing on his thick neck. Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi for approval, who only shakes his head in response. “Leave them alone Loserkawa.” He apologizes to you for Oikawa’s less than desirable first impressions. You can hardly work out a thanks, the mention alone of Masters, muzzles and your Mad Dog, enough to stir your belly.

“I’d love to get to know the beautiful face behind the name of the girl that Kyōtani so desperately asked for my advice on how to impress,” Kentarō’s face goes bright and you giggle, “how about we treat you to a late lunch?” Your giggling becomes a gag at Iwaizumi’s proposal. “You mean, now?” He nods eagerly, and your heart rate picks up. “I think it’s a wonderful idea!” Kyōtani interjects. “I haven’t seen my friends in a long time, Angelface. It’d be rude to refuse them. ‘Manners matter, and courtesy counts’, you taught me that, Princess.”

Oikawa is gobsmacked at the presentation before him, placated, pacified, and dare he say, polite even? Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raise at Kyōtani’s pleasant tone, but he accepts it, missing the sadistic glint swimming in the honey brown irises. “Alright then, let’s go! I hope you’re hungry!” The older gentlemen turn to leave but Kyōtani's sight remains on you, boring a hole through your skull. _“Starving!!”_ He answers Iwaizumi with vigor.

You gulp audibly, a wave of humiliation, arousal and one primary thought wash over you; _‘How am I going to survive an entire meal with them if my underwear is still in Kyōtani’s pocket??’_ Your feet drag slowly behind him leading you by hand, to a very long evening laid out before you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I gotten myself into??


	8. All Eyes on 'Chew'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kyoutani showers after practice, he thinks to himself; 'Who needs proper table manners anyway??'

What a vicious cycle Kyōtani has trapped you in. Your ever growing anxiety toward the evening fueling your adrenaline, stoking your arousal. You did try to save yourself. Telling him that you should change your clothes if his friends are taking you somewhere nice, but all three men combatted you. “Nonsense, Princess, you look great.” Iwaizumi nods in agreement, “I think you look amazing! Not that I was asked.” He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Oikawa only hums his approval. You inhale shortly, “Thank you very much.” A hand self consciously readjusting one of your socks. Kyōtani takes this hand, and squeezes it. The motion is reassuring to his onlooking peers, but you know better. You know from the way he digs his fingers into your palm, trying his hardest not to lick his lips; it always gives him away. Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi or Oikawa, Kyōtani plans on soiling you beyond repair that evening.

  
  
  


The venue of Oikawa’s choosing was only slightly less ritzy than you anticipated the pro player to like. Seated in an isolated room, in the intimacy of it all you almost felt juvenile. Fiddling with your Rilakkuma shoulder bag, you hope no one gets the wrong impression of you, accompanied privately by three older, and rather large men acting as big spenders. Kyōtani was far more relaxed, his long fingers steadily kneading your thighs under the table, out of sight. 

“So Kyōtani, how is the new team treating you?” Iwaizumi’s enthused query raises the attention of the table. “Tsukishima is a pompous ass and Koganegawa is an overzealous giant. But I guess they’re alright.” He answers smoothly, as though the texture of your gooseflesh bubbling under his fingers doesn’t light a fire in his groin. Iwa smiles contentedly, “I’m glad things are working better! Seems you’ve gotten the better part of your temper under control too.” You snicker at this, not meaning for anyone to hear. It’s the first audible sound you’ve made since leaving the gym, and it makes Kyōtani’s chest warm. Iwaizumi addresses you confused, “Uh, did I make a joke?” Politely you cover your mouth with your hand, trying not to snort. Collecting yourself, you exhale, relieved. “My sincerest of apologies. I don’t mean to laugh; but was Kentarō really that angry in high school?” The two gentlemen nod eagerly. “I’ve seen sometimes that he gets fussy on the court when his spikes don’t land but if I know anything,” You look up at him, reverence plain in your eyes. “Kenta is just a big ol’ puppy dog.” You reach up to pinch his cheek, giggling airily, your mood becoming lighter. Kyōtani catches the gesture midway, his eyes narrowed threateningly. Oikawa eyeballs closely at the stranglehold on your bony wrist, _(sure to leave a bruise)_ your body language unflinching. Raising it to his lips, Kyōtani softly kisses the heel of your hand, a hint of a grin breaking his intense features. His friends are in awe. _‘Is this really our Mad Dog?’_ Your smile somehow grows bigger still, when Kyōtani releases you, his fingers returning to your thigh under the table. Your food could not have arrived at a more opportune time.

Watching them eat was a display and a half. Scarfing down rice, chicken, and fish so fast you almost worried they may choke. You looked comical to the staff, really; at least a head shorter than your company, working through your rice at a pace seen in guests who eat just to be considerate. Iwaizumi speaks through a stuffed mouth, “Aren’t you hungry?” Looking at your untouched plate of pork, and half full bowl. You nod, happy at the plain taste of the rice alone, “I am, yes.” taking another mouthful to show him. “She’s never been a speed eater, though don’t let that fool you. She’s little, but she sure puts it away.” “Kenta!” You whine in embarrassment. His peers laugh, and he laughs along with them, the hand on your thigh tensing suddenly. You jump in surprise, nabbing the attention of Oikawa. His eyes suspiciously rake over you slowly, up and down and then back up again. Keen as ever, he watches silently at Kyōtani’s shoulders flexing slightly, a few moments at a time. It only takes the skilled setter seconds to decipher what is happening underneath the table at which they eat. For some reason, this entices him.

Brushing it off quickly, you laugh a bit as well, “I suppose I do have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Oikawa looks deviant. “Really??” He inquires with verve, “What’s your favorite pastry?” The question is innocent as ever. Given their location, it should raise no brows. But Kyōtani knows better than to trust Oikawa Tōru at face value. Something about the man has always put him on edge. His old captain’s presence always felt like an oversized microscope; privy to every tale, texture, and tell that you have to offer. Now on high alert, Kyōtani decides to make a move.

Your finger comes up to tap your chin, “Well, that’s a hard question? There are so many good ones!” You smile sweetly in Oikawa’s direction until Kyōtani’s hand moves closer to your exposed cunt. Your face drops, “But uhh–“ the shock goading more words from you, “if I had to choose, I suppose that I would say strawberry and soft cream filled _melonpan_ ?” The final word is squeaked out when Kyōtani drives his middle finger into you, already wet folds inviting him in. He continues to eat completely unbothered, calmly holding a separate conversation with Iwaizumi. You pray no one can hear the squelch of your pussy as he works his pointer hin behind the first, stretching you around them. Kyōtani would probably never admit directly that the prospect of subtly waving you around in front of Oikawa aroused him to no end. On that same point, his counterpart would never admit that the seemingly bold display of teasing was revving his competitiveness. _‘Gotta hand it to ya Mad Dog, your little chew toy is resilient. Figured you would have broken her to tearful smithereens by now.’_

Had he actually been watching his friends any closer, Iwaizumi would scold them for the inflating of their own egos at your expense. Oikawa smirks, “Ahh, so the woman does have taste after all!” You don’t miss the lilt in his voice, neither does Kentarō. Grabbing the employee’s attention to request, “Strawberry & cream melonpan for when this lovely lady finishes, please.” Kyōtani curls inside of you, the tips of his fingers caressing you in the most sinful way. It takes all you have not to moan out loud, instead snapping your legs shut, trapping his hand. He does not let this deter him. Taking your clit between his pointer and thumb, he pinches. Hard. Try as you may not to, the whine that escapes is loud. Drawing all the men’s eyes to you, Iwaizumi, particularly concerned. “Are you alright?” He questions, brows knitting together. You nod frantically, your bottom lip gnawed between your teeth. “I just felt a chill is all!” The goosebumps across your neck and collarbone aiding in your lie. “Finish your food, Princess,” Kyōtani leers over you, “and make sure that you save room for your coming dessert.” Inhaling deeply through your nose, you look him in the eye seriously. “Yes, Sir!” Your cheeks puff out in a huff making his heart flutter. He kisses your forehead, then leans in toward your ear, “Good girl.” It is hardly a whisper, for you alone to hear; the responsive clenching of your pussy for him alone to feel. You return to your rice with a renewed vigor, as if you were in fact, _not_ soaking the cushion beneath you. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchange a quick, off-glance. Kyōtani pretends not to see this but still smirks in spite of himself. Finally beginning on your pork, you munch away happily. Moaning delightedly as you chew, you hope to mask the pleasure that Kyōtani’s touch delivered to you in secret, with the pleasure of good food. “This pork is seasoned wELL!!” Damn him and his skillful fingers; you hadn’t meant to project, but quickly you recover, “That was an unexpected kick of spice!” You sip at your tea steadily, though it remains undetermined how much your company actually believes you.

After what feels like an eternity, your pork is gone, and instead baked bread lies before you. It seems to stare at you, stomach feeling close to its limits, but tongue salivating at the anticipated fruity flavor. “Thank you kindly, both of you! I don’t know how I could repay your generosity, but if there is anything you would like from me, then please do not hesitate to ask!” You incline your head to the gentlemen lightly before diving in. Iwaizumi returns a bright smile to you, Oikawa only laughs. “Where on Earth did you find this absolute doll, Mad Dog??” Kyōtani holds down a growl in his chest, but he remains uncertain if it is from jealousy or arousal. Oikawa turns to you, eyes deviant, “If I had bet my life savings against Iwa, that our Mad Dog would snag such an angel as yourself? Well,” he chuckles again, ”I’d be a sorry, and sad, poor, young man.” Feeling overwhelmed at the praise you shake your head swiftly, a few bread crumbs stuck to your cheeks. “Thank you, but I must insist that Kenta have your praises! If anyone deserves them, it’s him. He’s such a dedicated student, and an even better athlete!! I finally was permitted to watch some of his practices, he’s outstanding!” You ramble on to Oikawa aimlessly, even the ministrations of Kyōtani’s hidden fingers having ceased to listen. “Especially when he spikes! So much raw power!!” Dramatically faking the motion of a spike, you pout. “I could never do what he does.” Kyōtani is powerless against the deep blush adorning his neck and chest. It requires all his sense of will power not to slam you onto the very table at which they eat, spread your legs, reward you for your praise under the attentive gaze of his old captains. He doesn’t know why the idea of them watching him fuck you stirs something so primal in him. For a moment he feels bad for exploiting you; until he recalls your breathless confession, wanting him to take you where your classmates could see. The lingering stares that his friends give you only fuel his possessive lust. Oikawa’s eyes occasionally tracing the outline of your shirt, as if curious about what you’re hiding underneath it. Iwaizumi, a man of slightly less discreet endeavors can’t stop staring at your mouth; imagining what your lips would look like wrapped around his thick dick for only a moment, before feeling guilty and returning to his own pastry.

  
  


“You didn’t lie, Kyōtani! She sure tore through that!” The last few bites of your melonpan getting chewed deftly, causes Iwaizumi to laugh at your stuffed cheeks and messy, white mouth. Kyōtani can plainly see his interest in you; hell he could probably smell it if he were further down the hall. It inspires him with a simmering audacity. Holding your face in his large hand, Kenta smushed your cheeks together, so your succulent lips pucker up comically. He turns your head toward Iwa’s so that eye contact is made before explaining, “Watching her stuff these cheeks with food is quite the show.” His erection grows impatient. Kyōtani zeroes in on Iwaizumi, whose ears are bright red. He pinches your face a little harder, cream smeared across your cupid's bow has no choice but to trickle down and off your chin, staining your thin pale pink shirt. “The only thing deeper than that pit she calls her stomach,” Kenta licks his lips hotly, growing bolder somehow still, “is her _throat._ ”

Your eyes widen, so fixed on Iwaizumi across the table that you see his Adam’s apple bob with a gulp. It is not clear which of you two is more shocked, while Oikawa and Kyōtani both maintain a level of composure bordering on eerie. For a moment, you can only blink. Your face remains in Kyōtani’s firm grasp, feeling the cushion under you grow more and more soaked at the seeming proposal of your Mad Dog, claiming you as his own for all to see.

Naturally, it is Oikawa who speaks up first, his teeth shining in a wide grin. “I always did love your candor, it's the true Mad Dog way! Iwa, be a gentleman and escort this young couple to my car while I pay for our meal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you readers believe me if I told you that I was making all of this up as I go along?


	9. The Pied Spiker of Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in unwavering faith of where the pied spiker leads you.

Stunned but stimulated nonetheless, Iwaizumi leads you both outside to the valet. Anxiously, you tug on Kyōtani’s sleeve. He looks down at you with inquiry in his brows. “Kenta,” your voice shakes, “what exactly are we doing?” A malicious smirk upon him, he answers you. “It’s simple, Princess,” he adjusts your hair bow for the nth time. “I’m going to show my senior athletes the extent of my physical prowess that you felt so compelled to boast about.” He licks his lips again, barely containing himself before groaning into your ear, “In the most perverted way that I can muster.” A mewl leaves you, entranced by his confidence. It was wonderful to see the love of your life exercise seduction by the way that he has. It makes you remember a time when he was too nervous to hold your hand, too awkward to ask for a kiss.

When the car is brought around Oikawa catches up, a jovial look on his face. “Are we all ready to go?” He asks blithely. “Don’t make this weirder than it already is Shittykawa.” You snort behind your hand at the frown gracing the setter’s pretty mouth. Iwaizumi smiles at you, exhilarated by the unconventionality of the whole situation. Oikawa sitting in the driver’s seat with Iwa as his passenger, Kyōtani and yourself occupy the back. Oikawa makes for a surprisingly swift and smooth driver, changing lanes facilely. Within the privacy of the vehicle Kyōtani gets right down to business, pulling your legs far apart. Oikawa eyes him in the rear view mirror. “Hey Mad Dog!” You all pause, and for a moment the only sound is the tires rolling beneath you. “Prove to me that she sounds as pretty as she looks!” Kyōtani’s snicker is villainous. Your left knee slung over his right, you lift your skirt gingerly, exposing your soaked cunt to all the car’s patrons. Oikawa keeps his eyes on the road, though Iwaizumi is locked on you, his cock pressing against the confines of his pants obnoxiously. “Go on, Princess, give the man a show.” The inside of your thigh is stroked lightly, causing you to jerk about. “Kenta! That tickles!!” Growling, Kyōtani substitutes the loving touch for a heavy slap. You jump and squeal, your pussy leaking onto the leather seat. Iwaizumi is hypnotized by your reaction. You work your fingertips against your clit with a purpose, Kyōtani rubbing the red mark he left on you. “What a good girl for me.” You moan, dipping your fingers inside of you to slick them up a tad. Kyōtani slaps your thigh again making you gasp. Iwa palms himself through his pants, a wicked smirk somehow a pleasant feature on him. “She’s such a little pain slut! Aren’t you, Angel?” Kyōtani’s aggressive tone and pinching fingers send a rush through you. “Yes, Sir! Love having your marks on me! Love having you with me always.” It shouldn’t sound romantic, but it makes Oikawa’s heart jerk a little. He may not always be the nicest, but Oikawa Tōru can appreciate authenticity; and your voice was dripping in it. Leaning over, Kyōtani begins sucking harsh marks along your inner thigh. Whining, you toss your head back against the seat, fingers circling faster. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Iwaizumi’s grunts out, his erection almost beginning to hurt. But your orgasm was not due to come, Oikawa ripping a short turn more recklessly than necessary. You let the car’s momentum slide you closer to Kentarō, a snail trail left in your wake. Oikawa parks the car abruptly, and gets out. Politely he opens the back door and offers his hand. Kyōtani takes yours first, making a show of sucking the juices off of your fingers before allowing Oikawa to touch you.

Stepping out of the car, Iwaizumi approaches you. “Welcome to my place!” Realization dawns on you as you take in your surroundings, a very tall apartment complex looming overhead. “Well I will be seeing you tomorrow Iwaizumi, but have fun you crazy kids!” Oikawa smiles again, waving goodbye. Befuddled, you ask, “Are you not staying, Oikawa?” He draws those earthy eyes to you. “Not tonight, Sweetheart. I have alternate pursuits this evening.” You nod at him slowly, ears open and eyes like saucers, as though he were sharing with you a scandalous secret. “Tell Kageyama,  _ ‘Hello’ _ for me will you?” Iwaizumi’s voice holds humor in it. Mildly embarrassed, Oikawa opens the driver’s door to leave but stops in remembrance. “Oh, and Sweetheart!” You look back at him a final time before he ducks into his car. “Be gentle with Iwa,” he says, “he’s really a sucker for petites, they make him feel taller!” He shuts the door with a laugh, Iwaizumi cursing after him. 

  
“Sorry about him.” Iwa rubs the back of his head and looks away. Your response is littered with intermittent giggles, “He’s done ~ _ heHA _ ~ done nothing to  _ meehehe _ – pardon,” catching your breath you peer up at Iwaizumi. Making sure to tilt your head just a smidgen more than really needed, “Oikawa has done nothing hostile to me, and so, you do not need to apologize for him.” As silly as you found it to palliate for the actions of another, Iwa’s benevolence is not unseen. “But, thank you just the same.” You smile at him toothily, cheeks sitting high and round. Kyōtani pulls you back slowly from Iwaizumi, his chest pressed to your shoulder blades, embracing you at a comforting pace. Leaning down he breathes against the shell of your ear, “Ready, Princess?” With a firm nod, you let him lead you blindly to this new encounter; a striped spiker turned pied piper, and you, a helpless victim to his tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly am making this up as I go, that being said, some minor continuity changes occurred [for those of you who have been reading a while] but all edits and adjustments have been made. Sorry that I don't reply individually to comments, I just never know what to say. But thank you sincerely for the polite words!
> 
> Also sorry that I did a bait n switch with Oikawa, I just looove the way he plays mind games with people.


	10. A First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time for everything, and a second time for most things, but he is glad that they are all with you.

Kyōtani takes your hand, and follows upstairs behind Iwa. All your footsteps sound determined, impending orgasms the most notable thought consuming your party. Iwaizumi’s hand shakes as he unlocks his apartment, giddiness apparent. Entering and removing your shoes, you absorb the environment. Nothing present was fancy, but it was functional as need be, if a little bit messy. Just what you expected from an athletic trainer of his caliber.

Sitting on one end of his couch, he rubs at his groin lightly to lift his arousal. “Don’t get cold feet on me now, Kyōtani. You know I’ll go head to head with you on anything!” His tone is pleasant, a tease; bearing witness while your boyfriend fucks you for sport on par with conversing about a nice news story with associates. Kyōtani sits near at the opposite end, within arms’ reach, and gestures for you to follow behind him crawling. On your knees at Kentarō’s feet, you lay your cheek against his thigh. 

“Don’t be shy, Princess. I wouldn’t let just anybody get this close to you.” Your face softens, your fears erased in a single sentence, and substituted with something you can’t really put your finger on. He’s right. He wouldn’t let just _anyone_ so close to you. He cherishes you a great deal, and respects Iwaizumi Hajime deeply. So naturally, you respect him too.

Looking up at him sweetly, gingerly stroking his leg hair, it almost distracts him from the matter at hand. Your unabashed adoration never fails to render him speechless. Patiently, you wait for instruction. His fingers ghost your waist, under the hem of your shirt before he pulls it over your head swiftly. Instinctively you reach up to save the bow, but suddenly your face in his hands as he hunches down to kiss you deeply, messily. He sucks your lip, tongue lashing out at your teeth. Kentarō leaves no corner of your mouth untouched before demanding that you open it for him. Obeying, tongue stuck out eagerly, a thick drop of saliva is shot into your mouth. He has found it to be one of his favorite ways to make you wriggle. Iwaizumi groans aloud at the sight, cock now free from his pants, hand gliding up and down the shaft of it. ‘ _Who knew he has a spit kink too?’_ Kyōtani thinks, before he places his thumb to sit right atop the dollop on your tongue. Pinching your jaw with the rest of his fingers, he encourages you to pucker your lips and suck.

You do as he wants, as always, with a happy hum behind the naughty action. He draws your head closer to his crotch by your jaw, lips still working diligently at his thumb. Removing his hand, Kyōtani instructs simply, “Suck my cock.” He does not have to tell you twice. Quickly, you set yourself forthwith, undoing his belt, button, tugging his boxers and pants all the way off. His cock is hardened already, a glistening bead of precum leaking from its tip. “Fuck Kyōtani, I figured you were packin but shit!” Iwaizumi speaks between groans. Kentarō’s ears flush red at his eidolon’s praise, drawing cheesy laughter from you. Iwa’s casualness on the whole thing relaxes you further and you decide to show off, if only a little. Keeping your eyes on Kyōtani you take a deep breath and swallow him whole right of the bat. He doesn’t move, he only grits his teeth and moans at your sudden intrepidness. Further aroused you stick out your tongue to lick his balls, swallowing around the head as you do. The sensation makes Kyōtani’s vision swim and a series of swear words pour from him, underlined by the slosh of drool that you produced around him. Twitterpated at the filthy affection, your fingers find their way between your legs, but the contact you so desperately need does not arrive. Freezing at his raised voice demanding that you halt, you dare not even breathe. Kyōtani hums contentedly at your good behavior. “Dude,” Iwaizumi’s tone is biting, “don’t scare her.” Kentarō scoffs, “She loves it though. Don’t ya, Doll?” You nod only slightly, his cock still lodged in your throat. “Good girl.” As a reward, he frees himself from you, allowing you to breathe. “Thank you, Sir!” is heard between gasps, coughs, and much to your chagrin, a small belch. You repeat at deepthroating him a few times, hoping to make his toes curl, to impress his senior. Leering down at you, his smile is cold, but his eyes are sweet. “She’s so docile,” Iwaizumi’s brow beads with sweat, as his speed picks up, “what the hell did you do to her?” Kyōtani smirks maliciously, “Not a damn thing,” pinching your nipple roughly between his fingers, you keel over and whine, “she’s just a natural submissive.” Your face is hot, and needy, cunt despondent. His grip relents and you mewl for more. Iwaizumi tugs his balls at the sound, the hold on his shaft tightening. “So greedy!” Kyōtani exclaims. “You want me to fuck you, Princess?” You nod frantically. “Yes, Sir!” He reaches for his pocket to don the usual latex, but you stop him, breath uneven. “No.” Kyōtani’s expression is hard to read. “I want you to fill me up Kenta. Want you to mark me inside.” A low grunt fills the room. Turning your head in time to see Iwaizumi finish into his palm. 

Kyōtani, ever the predator, tackles your small form. Leaning back on the arm of the couch, his warm chest engulfs your back. He faces you both to Iwaizumi, legs spread, skirt lifted. Despite the private setting, you somehow feel even more exposed now than in Oikawa’s car. Shaking a little at Iwa’s gaze, you carefully line up Kentarō’s cock to your leaking pussy. There’s something hellish about the way his eyes lock with Iwa’s as he stretches you out. The movement is slow, so torturously slow. He hadn’t taken such a deliberate pace since your first time being intimate; though he is leagues more confident now, than he had been then.

  
  


_As usual, you found you were staring at him from across the room, watching as he does homework at his desk. “Are you ever going to get tired of just watching me study?” His amusement is airy. You mumble like mad in your own defense of how heavenly he looks when he concentrates. “You have to speak up, Princess.” He turns from his essay, full attention on you. Feeling flustered, under a spotlight, you spout at him “I want to have sex with you, Kentarō!!” Your shame is washed with horror. Kyōtani, wide-eyed in disbelief that such a statement left you so sonorously, so demanding. His mouth opens, to speak, but then closes again._

_Despite his intimidating nature, Kyōtani Kentarō was unbelievably awkward, and often stunned to inverbility. He resembled a fish out of water. “You want to have sex with me?” He points to himself unsure, repeating your words back to you tentatively, in an effort to allow you to correct yourself, or him. Nodding stiffly you walk over, feet like lead. No faster than you plopped in his lap did you hop back up with a gasp, having been poked in the butt by his raging boner. Embarrassed, Kyōtani snatches a pillow from his bed to cover his crotch, blushing and turning away from you. “It’s okay, Kenta, you don’t have to be nervous.” He still won’t look at you. “Kentarō what’s wrong?” He shakes his head, eyes shut. “Bad.” Your confusion only grows. “What’s bad?” His face flushes deeper crimson somehow still. “Me. At sex.”_

  
  
  


Finally he was sheathed inside of you. A hearty moan leaves his chest at your walls throbbing around him. Iwaizumi was hardened once more at the scene. Not missing a moment, he begins to jerk off again. _‘Athletes have so much stamina.’_ The thought distracts you briefly enough to not notice Kyōtani’s hand inching toward your clit. He pinches it between his fingertips, erupting a squeal from your throat. Securing his opposite arm around you, he starts thrusting into you rapidly. Kyōtani had been pent up at dinner, impressed by your resolve. Under the watchful, pressuring eyes of his seniors you maintained a cool and level head, fighting through his torment like a champion. His slutty little champion. The thought drove him to such a place of admiration for you, and he just had to express it the way he knows best; physically. Your ears are hot and heavy when he slaps your clit harshly, as if to remind you of his position as an opposite hitter. “Kentarō!” With a whine, you roll your hips diligently against him. His teeth latch deeply into your shoulder, sucking hard enough for the skin to sting. All you can do is bounce helplessly on his cock. Iwaizumi is enamored with the two of you. He keeps his hand’s rhythm slower this time, wanting to savor this, his eyes devouring the sight before him. You can’t draw your gaze from his cock, fascinated at the appendage itself and its distinction from your boyfriend’s. Iwaizumi’s cock is thick. Thicker than Kenta’s, and veinier too. You think how it would never satiate you, not how the impressive length and sharp curve of Kyōtani’s does.

  
  


_“Kentarō that’s ridiculous. You’re not bad at sex.” There really was no way for you to know at the time, but it tore you apart to see him so insecure. You sink to your knees in front of him, a hand on his knee, imploring that he meets your eyes. “Look at me, Kenta, please?” He relents at your gentle tone. How could he deny you when you ask him so sweetly? Reaching down shakily, he strokes your cheekbone with his pointer, almost tearing up at how soft it feels under his calloused prints. “We don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do.” You smile up at him, drawing aimless circles against his thigh to match his touch. He swallows a lump in his throat. The way you kneel at his feet is so innocent, looking up to him flooded with adoration; but still it produces filthy images in his mind. Though his voice is quieter than you had ever heard (even at the library), his cock jumps with aggression when he says, “I would love to.”_

  
  


Kyōtani licks a stripe up your neck, to rest his lips against your ear lobe. The action rattled your vertebrae. Drilling into you with fervor, he keeps his eyes closed, taking in the fading scent of your dessert, the tactile of your high socks against his legs. He was drunk off the taste of the sweat on your nape, high on the sounds that the two of you made. You whine obnoxiously when he removes the hand between your legs. Taking a nipple in each pair of fingers he pinches and yanks, telling you to do it yourself. Iwaizumi grunts deeply, twisting his wrist to match with Kyōtani’s tempo. Meeting his eyes, you rub your clit in small, determined circles. Iwa starts panting at your blown out pupils and leaking cunt. Though Kyōtani is the only man you ever really want to touch, to deny the surge of confidence Iwaizumi’s arousal gives you would be ludicrous. You feel a tug on your nipples and its suddenness paired with your own handiwork sends you hurtling into an orgasm. Having been poked and prodded and embarrassed and edged all evening long turned you to a limp, quivering mess. You sink back against Kyōtani’s chest lazily, until another loud _slap_ lands on your throbbing, sensitive clit. A yelp explodes from your throat, following his diligent rubbing of the hair-triggered nub. Kissing your cheek, Kyotani can taste the tears, lapping them up, whispering gruffly the most heartfelt of praises for only your ears.

“Don’t cry, Princess, you’re doing such a great job. Taking me so well, I know you have another one for me, you can do it. I bet Iwaizumi is jealous he can’t even taste an angel like you.” Staring across the couch, and watching him stroke his cock furiously, you know what Kentarō says is true. Your pussy reacts to his words, teasing a groan in his chest. “That’s right baby girl. This cunt is too good for him, it’s all mine.”

  
  


_He loomed over you, the large expanse of his shoulders dwarfing you in his bed. Kyōtani thought he was choking on his heart. The sight of you laid in his bed,_ **_his bed_ ** _, legs spread and waiting made him feel as though he stopped breathing. He could not believe that this was happening, that you were real, that you were all his. Leaning over, he kisses you. His chest was swelling with a feeling so hot that he could only tame it by kissing you, touching you. Hands on his face, you try to draw his lips deeper, closer. Tame the heat it does, but a kiss can only do so much. Only one thing could quell it, put it to rest._

  
  


Kyōtani’s work on your clit only speeds up, and your eyes fall closed, the overstimulation consuming you. Closing his other hand around your throat, he squeezes and growls, “Cum for me, Princess! I know your slutty pussy is holdin out on me!” You moan brokenly, wanting to please him, desperate for his praise. “Fuck, Kyōtani,” Iwaizumi moans, “she’s really a _~fuck~_ whipped bitch for you, huh?” And that’s what does it. Anyone could tell how devoted you were to him, any onlooker who considered you would know; there was only one man for you. Clamping down, you cry out his name again, shaking hard against him. Seeing you convulse and quiver puts Iwaizumi through his second orgasm of the night as well. There is only Kyōtani left to finish. 

  
  


_Lips still connected, he enters you at the safest pace he can manage, despite having eaten you out, using lubed condoms AND coating your hole in a generous amount of it as well. He couldn’t be too prepared, could he? You felt warm, and wet, enveloping his cock inch by inch, he moans quietly into your mouth. Pulling back, he fucks into you slowly, following the easy rhythm of your kiss. He was glorious inside of you. Poking that soft spot inside of you that made your legs into putty. Your thighs were soft in his rough hands, and you squeaked so sweetly at the contact. Swept up in the whirlpool of you, he lets all his feelings pour out. “You’re so beautiful, Princess. So so pretty. You’re so lovely and I’m all yours.” His voice intoxicated you, never wanting to sober up. “Kentarō, gonna cum.” And that’s all it takes for him. He made you feel good, he gave you an orgasm. “I love you so much!” It spills out of him before he can stop it, but who cares when your pussy feels this good? You kiss him in response, inspiring his thrusts to pick up (even if only a little), when he abruptly pulls out. Panting, he blows his load into the condom, and buries his face in your neck._

Kyōtani is not far behind you now. You can tell from the way his grip tightens and his hips stutter. “Fuck, Princess I’m gonna cum.” He slaps your thigh roughly, squeezing the flesh under his knuckles. “Gonna fill you so good. You’re mine, Princess, all mine.” You love his possessiveness, love being so wanted. “All yours, Kenta! Only want you, only want your cum.”

He stills, he grunts, and he paints your insides white. Hot, thick and sticky, you feel his cum coat your walls and leak out around him.

“Kyōtani! You’re telling me that you get her to yourself all the time? Lucky fuckin bastard.” He runs a hand through his hair, bewildered. Kentarō answers breathlessly, “I took some very helpful advice from a very wise friend of mine.” Iwaizumi may be who Kyōtani reveres, but it is you that he worships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, it’s been nearly a week. I promise I’ll never be an author who leaves stories unfinished, and baby, I’m nowhere near done.


	11. The Exchanging of Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power has many fragile faces, and even more humble hearts.

Finally, Kyōtani separates himself from you, shuddering at the raw feeling of your juices mixed together. Your cunt is so sensitive, positively gaping after the rough plowing it received. Your body trembles against him and he kisses your temple softly. “You did so well for me, such a good girl.” Smiling absently, you feel him lift your body with no effort despite all he just exerted. He cups a hand to your pussy to keep his cum from making too big a mess, mildly fascinated by how slowly it leaks out of you. “The bathroom is down the hall, I recommend that you two bathe.” Iwaizimi’s friendliness is almost jarring, but the haze you’re in is more grateful than concerned. Kyōtani nods a thanks and carries you to the tub. 

Seating you on his lap at the edge of it, he runs the water warm. Catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror, you’re suddenly put down at your appearance. Pronounced collar bones, bruised skin, rounded cheeks, and modest chest. “I look awful.” You choke out, voice hoarse from screaming and squealing. Kentarō tucks a long finger under your sock and peels it off gingerly. “That’s just not true, Princess.” He kisses your cheek. Removing the opposite sock he takes one of your small feet in his large hand and squeezes, running his thumb over your ankle aimlessly. “B-but,” you begin to sniffle, undoing the bow in your hair one handedly, “I’m so small a-and bony, and I look li-ike a little b-boy.” The tub now full, he has you stand to unzip your skirt, letting it fall at your feet. His thumbs ghost your hip bones, feeling how defined they are underneath the pads of them. Your shoulders are shaking, tears falling freely. 

Struck by awkwardness, Kyōtani is unconfident in what he wants to say. He lays you both in the tub, holding you in his strong arms. The warmth of the water eases your muscles, and you melt against him. Kyōtani knows that he isn’t the best with words, but he figures that he should at least try, for you. “I’m in love with your body, Princess.” He feels your heart slow a little in your chest, while his own seizes altogether. Taking one of your wet hands in his, he compares the sizes. “You’re so petite,” he kisses your thumb, “but so resilient,” he kisses your pointer, “you’re the toughest person that I know.” Your middle finger follows. “I’m a strong guy, and you take whatever I give you with grace,” he spends extra time on your ring finger, “poise, and resolve.” He hooks his pinky into yours, “I love how small you look beneath me, ‘my fragile little fairy’; but only I know how strong you really are.” He feels a lump in his throat, “I feel so unworthy of your praise. I’m such a brute compared to you. I’m stunned every day that you possess the tenacity to put up with someone like me. If either of us is as powerful as you yapped about over dinner, it’s you.”

At this point your head has floated off of its shoulders, ears buzzing with his adoration. He is thorough but delicate in cleaning you both up, making sure that your bruises are tended to, and your insecurity tamed. You yawn as he towels you off and carries you to Iwaizumi’s bed to lay you down. Old gym shorts and worn shirts were laid out for you each. Leaving you, he joins his friend in the kitchen, who had cleaned the couch, changed and washed his hands while you two bathed, saying he would do the same in the morning.

“Here.” Iwaizumi hands Kyōtani a glass of water, a silly smirk on his face. “What’s so funny?” Kyōtani huffs out. “Nothing, nothing. It’s just, really odd to see you this calm?” Kyōtani’s ears feel hot, calm was never an adjective used for him much, if at all. “Is it really all that different?” Iwa chuckles, “Well, you’re still loud and obnoxious on the court from what I can tell, but I’d say that you’re miles ahead of the uncooperative little shit you were in high school.” They both laugh, “Yeah I guess I was a piece of work, huh?” Kyōtani scratches the back of his head. “I’ll say! You got better after Yahaba knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours.” Kentarō cringes at the mention of Yahaba’s name, but Iwaizumi continues, “But, whatever this girl is doing for you, it’s working much better. I can tell she cares about you, _a lot_.” Kyōtani blushes, but Iwaizumi’s expression changes to that of a reprimanding older brother, he punches Kentarō in the arm, “So don’t screw it up!” Kyōtani grits his teeth, “I have no plans to.” Iwaizumi sighs, “Good. So tell me about her, she didn’t talk very much during dinner, though now I know why.” A chuckle spills out of him. “All I really know is that you met her in the library, and what her pussy looks like.” He smirks, and Kyōtani squirms. “She loves the library.” He says it in a hush, cheeks pinkening again. “Loves books, and reading. She likes the smell of the paper, even the wood of the shelves.”

He proceeds to tell Iwaizumi everything he can think of, from how hard you’re working at your major, that you hadn’t had a growth spurt since middle school, and the lovely scrapbook pages that you made in your spare time. He talked and talked, and Iwaizumi listened. Hajime had never known Kentarō to be so vocal, (though the latter trusts the former insurmountably), still he is glad that his friend is happy enough to chatter on about you.

When it seems Kyōtani has said everything he can think of, Iwaizumi smiles warmly. “I’m very happy for you. I know your last relationship was pretty rough, and uh,” he turns from him “you deserve a chance at something good.” Iwa gags at his own mushy words, but feels better to have them out. Kyōtani turns as well, the corner of his mouth perking up when he says, “Thanks.” Checking the clock, Iwaizumi shares that he is turning in. “You guys can take the bed for the night, I can sleep on the couch.” Kyōtani is mildly resentful, he hadn’t anticipated such hospitality. “What?” Iwaizumi regards him curiously, “I’m not an asshole, I’m not gonna get my rocks off and dump you on the doorstep. What do I look like? A prostitute’s client?” His humor lightens the room further. Iwaizumi gets comfortable under a blanket, “I’ll drive you two back in the morning.” Finally bidding one another ‘goodnight’.

A small smile on his face, Kyōtani walks dreamily down the hall, into the bedroom and stands over your sleeping body. He takes in your features slowly, from the hair at your roots to the balls of your feet and wants to kiss every centimeter that he can see. But he resigns that that is best saved for another time, when you don’t look so peaceful, and he isn’t so tired. Creeping into bed by your side, his heart pounds when your tiny form scootches closer to him in search of heat. “Kenta?” You ask him sleepily. “Yeah, Princess?” Nuzzling into his chest and yawning again you tell him “Don’t you ever doubt how valuable you are. Don’t forget how much you are loved.” Your tiny fist in his shirt loosens as you resume your gentle snoring. Holding you close, Kentarō does not sleep. Instead he stays awake all night long. All through the inky black twilight, well into the golden daybreak he held you, and listened intently to the quieted noise. How could you rest so undisturbed? How; when dozens on dozens of butterflys’ wings were restlessly sonorous within his stomach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyotani would want me to finish my overdue essay instead of writing fanfiction, but here I am regardless.


	12. So That's Where You Get That From!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday

“Are you sure everything is in place? Wonderful, thank you!” Kyōtani could hear your voice echo in the hall as you approached his room. He rolled his eyes, having already explicitly told you not to do anything big. Twenty-one snuck up on him much faster than he could have ever anticipated. Where did the time go? Why couldn’t he still be the bratty kid that his dad dragged through the city gymnasium just to watch a volleyball game? Kentarō was never particularly thrilled about the prospect of this annual reminder. Growing up, he never had very many close friends. Your knocking pulls him from his thoughts, and he is comforted by the sight of you in his door frame. “Happy Birthday Kentarō!” He smiles, just a little; he knows that you have the best of intention. “Are you ready to go?” Nodding silently, he follows behind you.

Taking public transportation was hardly new or worrisome to you. Growing up closer to the city, it was the most convenient way for you to travel. Your destination was Kentarō’s family home. His mother and father waiting (the latter most likely impatiently), for your arrival. The train ride was quiet for the most part, though as the ride carried on, you grew discomforted. The feeling that someone’s eyes were on you only increased. Shifting your attention, you saw a man seated behind you, his gaze fixed on your ass. Suddenly nervous, your grip on Kyōtani’s sleeve tightens, inviting him to look down at you. You subtly throw a glance in the man’s direction, hoping to get the message across. Looking back he sees the creep, wetting his lips and wringing his hands. The hem of your skirt having enticed him. A disgusted scowl ruins Kyōtani’s face as he moves to stand behind you, shielding you from view. “Fucking perv.” he says under his breath. He wraps an arm around you protectively, resting his chin upon your hair.  _ ‘Only three stops left.’ _

Kentarō’s front door was simple. Dark wood, much like the shelves that you found him in. One hand in yours and the other unlocking the door, Kyōtani shakes. Taking a deep breath he pushes the door open into the foyer, only to be met with a shout, and the overwhelming smell of fried chicken.

“Kentarō!!” A light voice rang through, a small woman following behind it. “You’re exactly five minutes late! You know what that means!” She grits her teeth at him. “Mom, please don’t.” He groans, when she hugs him tightly, “Five extra kisses for every minute you denied your poor mother of your presence!!” She proceeds to assault his cheeks with kisses, and he pushes her off indignantly. “Mom, please, I’m a grown man!” He rubs his face free of her love. “Oh I know honey, but you’ll always be my baby boy! Oh…” she pouts. “I can’t believe how much you’ve grown.” Kentarō rolls his eyes, and introduces you, “This is my girlfriend.” You bow deeply, a bright smile to greet your boyfriend’s mother with. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person!” His mother scoffs. “Formalities are foreign in this household, make yourself comfortable.” She disappears back into the kitchen.

Removing your shoes, you follow further inside, observing the photographs of a dark haired, sleepy eyed Kentarō, and a girl with her hand on his head that you recognized immediately. The whole reason you dragged him back home to his parents. Seated under the kotatsu was his father, a tall man with a receding hairline and the same sleepy eyes. “Kentarō would it kill you to do something with your hair? You look like a goddamn bumblebee!” The man crosses his arms and grunts. “Hello to you too, Dad.” Smirking, he stands and crosses the room, enveloping Kentarō in a bone crushing hug, “Happy Birthday, son.” Releasing him, you discover that you are next. “Oh, you’re a hugger!” you say as he lifts you off of the ground. His father joins his mother. “Sorry about that, Princess.” Kentarō grins sheepishly, his family’s warmth a stark contrast with his outward attitude. “It’s alright Kenta. I actually have a surprise for you!” He doesn’t really know it but his fingers twitch, nervous. You could have done anything for him, and the anticipation made him skittish. Placing your fingers in your mouth, a whistle rang out. On the queue came a body barreling down the hall, yelling loudly.  **“WHAT’S UP LITTLE BROOOOOOOO!!”**

Kentarō’s reflexes kick in and he dodges the tackle of his sister. Landing on her face, she rolls over and looks at him from the floor. “You’ve gotten faster, Kid! Not bad!!” Jumping up, she pulls him in for an intense noogie. “It’s. Been.  **Years!!** ” Kentarō smiles widely in spite of himself. Who needed to have friends growing up when he had his big sister there for him always?

  
  


_ “Move it freak!” Kyōtani found himself shoved into the dirt. His knees were scraped, and bleeding, the sting pissing him off. “Hey, you! Pick on somebody your own size!” The bully had no time to think before a heavy smack connected with his face. “Leave my baby brother alone!” The bully shrieks and runs off, not wanting to be caught fighting a girl. Kentarō is horrified. The only thing more embarrassing than being shoved around is having your big sister rescue you. “I’m not a baby, Kinuyo! I can take care of myself!” She sighs, “It’s my job to protect you while I still can.” Helping him from the ground to dust him off. “You’re starting middle school soon, and I’ll be in high school, I won’t have the time to look out for you.” The words lost on his tongue, Kentarō hugs his sister and thanks her in a mumble. A laugh rolls out of her, “No problem. Let’s go home, Kid.” _

True to word, Kentarō had not seen Kinuyo in years, not since she left to study abroad in America. But here she was, just for him. Just for his birthday. Freeing himself from her iron grip he hugs you next. “What did you do? How did you get her back here?” he asks bewildered. A giggle floats from your chest, “That’s for me to know!” Leaning in closely to his ear you murmur so that only he hears, “And for you to force out of me later.” A shiver erupts across his body as he takes in the weight of your words. What a birthday this was set out to be indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted Dec 7, 2020 at 11:59PM I am just making the cut. Better late than never. I will follow up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was self-Indulgent as fuck. I simp for Kyoutani and I simp HARD.


End file.
